In aerospace applications it is beneficial to reduce the weight of an aircraft. At the same time, the integrity of the aircraft or the aircraft structure needs to be maintained. In this respect, in the context of a rotor design for a rotorcraft (e.g., a helicopter), a light-weight rotor is needed. A reduction in drag associated with the rotor or rotor blades relative to conventional designs would also help to improve efficiency.
In conventional rotor designs, loads imposed upon the rotor or rotor blades may serve to degrade the reliability and maintainability of the rotor. Improvements are needed to conventional rotor designs in terms of the handling of such loads in order to enhance the performance and sustainability of the rotor.